Tous des connards
by Masenko
Summary: dans un désert paumé, deux crétines sont poursuivient par des gros méchants du monde de l'animation, vont-elles survivre? ki va venir les sauver??
1. les personnages

0x08 graphic  
  
Les pauvres tites fifilles sans défence :  
  
Mini Bunny : L'écrivaine nomber One de cette chose qui suit qui est sensé être une histoire...(oui, j'ai bien dis sensé !), elle sait jamais ce qu'elle veut (c'te conne) et elle est violente et brusque. Ah ! Elle a de beaux cheveux roses discret aussi !  
  
Sailor Night (surnommée Nighty) : La compère de mini Bunny, aussi idiote qu'elle, sauf que elle, elle a des cheveux , et elle, elle sait ce qu'elle veut, mais elle est prête à tout pour avoir ce qu'elle veut !...  
  
Les supers méchants :  
  
(FF7)Sephiroth : Vilain méchant de Final Fantasy 7, qui a pour embition de faire péter la terre avec une météorite, par vengeance. Il se pourrait que Cloud soit son fils illégitime... ?   
  
(Dragon Ball)Bardock : Un saiyen super méchant qui veut faire son boulot de saiyen, c'est à dire, dépeuplé une planète ! Il a jamais été capable de faire un gosse potable ! (surtout le dernier, c'est une catastrophe !) il est sensé être mort, mais c'est pas grave il l'est pas ! :p  
  
Les trois héros qui jusqu'ici ont toujours réussi ce qu'ils entreprenaient :  
  
(Dragon Ball)Son Goku : Le big champion du monde ! ! Il a tué plein de super méchants et tout ! ! Et son rôle dans cette histoire, c'est... Heu... Ben... Il n'est dans aucun des harem donc il ne sert... à rien. Ah si ! A faire de l'audiance ! ! Ben oui ! Une histoire sans héros ça n'attire personne...  
  
(FF7)Cloud : Le héros de Final Fantasy 7 ! ! Au même titre que Son Goku, il sert à rien... Mais il est là pour faire de l'audiance vu que c'est un héros... Il a déjà tuer Sephiroth plein de fois mais il est encore revenu, whaaaah ! ! ! !   
  
(Sailor moon)Usagi Tsukino/Sailor moon : Elle est si conne et pourtant si populaire... Je comprends pas comment elle fait ! ! -_-   
  
La bande à seiya ! !  
  
Seiya : Chevalier de Pégase ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Waiii ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Il est super fort et fait des morale et des spetch aussi bien que la Team Rocket, Tuxedo Masqué, le great saya-man et les powers rangers réunis ! !  
  
Hyoga : Chevalier du cygne. Sous ses airs de bonhomme qui reste de glace (huhuhu, zavez vu le jeu de mot ? De glace ! Et son pouvoir c la glace ! huhuhuhu C nul...), il ne sait faire que chialer sur sa mère...  
  
Shiriyu : Chevalier du Dragon et streap-teeser du groupe ! A chaque fois qu'il se bat il se retrouve à moitié à poil ! Waii ! ! Et aveugle en plus ! Donc, on peut le violer, il saura jamais qui c'est ! ;)  
  
Shun : Brave Shun... Chevalier d'Andromède, il est en rose ! ! MON FRERE ! ! hum hum... On va pas lui piquer le rôle... Shun vénère son frère, il a le record de mettre le plus de fois « mon frère » dans une réplique ! Bravo Shun !  
  
Ikki : Le frère en question... Chevalier du phénix ! Phrases de reconnaissance : « Shun... Un chevalier ne pleure pas... OUINNNNHINHINIHINNNN », mais sa plus célèbre est sans nul doute « Le phénix renaît toujours de ses cendres ! ! » alors une fois, ça fait classe, deux fois ça devient répétitif, trois fois ça devient une erreur de traduc, quatre fois ça devient commercial, cinq fois ça devient lourd... Et au-delà on l'assomme !  
  
Les autres :  
  
(Sailor moon)Diamant :Le méchant qui tombe amoureux de l'héroïne...   
  
(Sailor moon)Seiya Kou/Sailor star fighter : ça c'est un mec qui se transforme en fille... Ou bien le contraire ! Enfin bref c'est dans ce genre là ! Lui aussi est amoureux de l'Héroïne (quelle lourde cette sailor moon !)  
  
(One Piece) Zoro Roronoa : Il chante faux, c'est un pirate malgré lui et il va bien avec mini Bunny parce qu'il a les cheveux vert fluo !...  
  
Logan/Wolverine(X-men) : dans son costume il est en jaune fluo pour bien faire discret... Il est un poil(huhuhu) bestial comme type mais sinon ça va !...  
  
Creed/Dent de Sabre(X-men) : ça c'est l'ennemi juré de Wolvie. Il est plus gros, plus poilu, plus enragé, bref, une véritable crasse pour s'en débarrasser ! !  
  
Ceux qui passent en coup de vent (ou à coups de pieds, ça dépend...)  
  
(Sailor moon)les deux autres Starlight : Deux mecs qui se transforment en fille et vice-versa...  
  
Jubile(X-men) : Elle vient juste rechercher Logan...  
  
(Ranma ½) Ranma : Tiens compagnie aux deux starlight pendant que Seiya s'amuse.  
  
(CCSakura) Syoran, Sakura et Kero : Ils prennent simplement les starlights pour des cartes de Clow...  
  
Eh ben sur le dernier mais non des moindres...  
  
(animé Sailor moon)Bourduuuuuu/l'homme masqué : Notre héroooo ! ! ! ! ! ! Il est grand, il est beau, il est fort, il fait même pas ridicule dans son costume ! Et il dit de si belles choses... Waaaaahh........................... (Ahhh, vive l'anti-phrase ! !) 


	2. chapitre1

Chapitre 1:Le début (oui ben fallait un titre nul...)  
  
Tout commence dans un désert désertique (Non ? sans blagues ? !) perdu je ne sais où, à je ne sais quelle époque. Quand soudain s'élève un tas de fumée accompagné de cris persans.  
  
"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAH!!!!"  
  
Ce sont les 2 follasses Sailor Night et mini Bunny poursuivies par les 2 terreurs de cette planète, Bardock et Sephiroth. Mais comme 2 cruches qu'elles sont, elles se heurtent à un putain de rocher vachement grand. Sephi et Bardock les rattrape.  
  
Bardock: Ha! Ha! Vous êtes à notre merci maintenant!!  
  
SNight: Mais pourquoi vous nous poursuivez?  
  
Bardock: Ta gueule, je t'ai pas demandé ton avis! C'est parce qu'on est les méchants !!  
  
MiniB: C'est d'un réalisme...  
  
Seph: Oh, la ferme!  
  
SNight: Oh mon Dieu!! N'importe qui ! Même mon rat ! ! Mais venez nous sauver!  
  
Alors que nos 2 amies étaient terrorisées(tu parles elles étaient en train de crever d'admiration entre Night: Oh Sephi! et miniB: Bardock t'es le + beau)apparu Cloud armé de son épée légendaire qui doit bien faire 2 mêtres de long, accompagné de nos amis les chevaliers du zodiaque! Que nous appellerons amicalement la bande à Seiya !  
  
Cloud: Bordel de merde, Sephiroth! Je croyais que t'étais mort!  
  
Seph: Hey rentre chez toi ,connard! De toutes façons je reviens à la vie à chaque fois qu'on fait reset ! Qui c'est les gus qui t'accompagne?!  
  
SNight: Youhouh ,Shiryu!! Je suis là!!!  
  
MiniB: Ferme-la Night on nous regarde...-_-'  
  
Seyia: Au nom de tout ce qui est sacré et puis je me rappelle plus du reste de mon texte parque l'auteur regarde plus St Seyia depuis trop longtemps nous allons vous punir pour avoir oser vous attaquer à ces jeunes filles!!  
  
Bardock: Putain ,ton truc c'est encore plus assommant que le speatch de la team rocket!  
  
MiniB: Merde ,y aurait pas un vrai héros ici ?!!  
  
Et là sortie de nulle part se plante entre les 2 superbes jeunes filles(aucun commentaire SVP)et les 2 méchants une rose. mini Bunny se frappe la main contre le front.  
  
MiniB: N'importe qui mais pas lui...  
  
et ben oui sur une poutre qui était apparue en plein dans le désert ,se tenait fièrement le puissant Tuxedo!  
  
Tux: Oser s'en prendre à des jeunes filles innocentes est un crime et vous allez le payer. Je vais vous...Ah ,merde j'ai marché sur ma cape!!  
  
Et là la poutre s'écroule écrasant au passage tous les "héros" et les 2 méchants. Mini Bunny et Sailor Night les regardaient se dépatouiller avec une grosse goutte de sueur à l'arrière de la tête.  
  
SNight: Evidemment...-_-'  
  
MiniB: Ils changeront jamais...-_-'  
  
Seph: Et pousse toi de là ,connard ,t'es assis sur mon manteau!!  
  
Bardock: Qui tu traites de connard ,abruti! Aïeuh! Qui a marché sur ma main?!  
  
Hyoga: Désolé c'est moi!  
  
Tant bien que mal Tux , Sephi ,Bardock ,et Cloud ressortent de dessous la poutre la laissant retomber sur les pauvres chevaliers du zodiaque. Sephiroth et Bardock éclatent d'un rire bien sadique digne des meilleurs méchants.  
  
Bardock: Bouhahahahahahaha! Vous ne pouvez rien contre nous ,maintenant que nous sommes alliés ,la Terre va être à nos ordres! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
Seph: Hep...Moi ça me plaît pas tout ça. D'abord on doit faire exploser la Terre pas la dominer! Moi j'ai mon météore en attente!  
  
Bardock: Hey c'est moi qui commande!  
  
Seph: Va te faire foutre!  
  
Bardock: Je t'interdis de m'insulter ,connard!  
  
Seph: Yataaaaaa!  
  
et les voilà en pleine dispute super mature ,à coups de tirage de langue et de "je suis plus ton copaineuh!" Tandis que les 4 autres les regardent avec encore la méga goutte à l'arrière de la tête , Sephiroth se retourne vers Cloud avec un sourire débile.  
  
Seph: HaAh! Cloud tu ne le sais peut être pas mais je suis ton père!  
  
Cloud(avec une voix de fille devant une araignée): KYAAAH! C'est pas vrai??!!!  
  
Et il tombe dans les pommes retenu de justesse par Mini Bunny.  
  
Seph: Maisheuh Cloud c'était une blague...^^'  
  
Bardock: Refais plus ça Sephi ,tu vas le rendre cardiaque...  
  
Tandis que nos héroïnes tentent de réveiller Cloud, Tux se demande se qu'il fout encore ici et vous vous demandez comment cela va finir ,hein? Et ben moi je sais pas c'est pas à moi d'écrire la suite!! ^^'  
  
A SUIVRE... 


	3. chapitre2

Chapitre deux : Quand les héros ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient...  
  
Bardock et Sephiroh se faisaient la tête, dos à dos, bras croisés. Cloud était près d'eux, l'arme pendant à terre, dépité du peu d'action... Il ne savait pas quoi faire, les « gros méchants » boudaient... Mini Bunny et Snight jouaient encore les deux pauvres peureuses martyrisées, collées l'une à l'autre... Regardant d'un oeil épanouis les deux « vilains » comme si ils étaient Léonardo et Brad Pitt... La bande à seiya ne faisait rien non plus, ils attendaient la pluie, la neige, la semaine des quatre jeudi, que la Terre explose ou qu'il n'y aie plus aucune trace de vie... En tout cas, ils ne faisaient rien ! Les deux jeunes filles traumatisées commençaient à en avoir marre !  
  
Mbunny : C'est pas bientôt fini, non ? ? ? ! ! ! On va se faire massacrer et vous vous nous regarder comme des crétins, vous vous foutez de not' gueule ? ? ! !  
  
Snight tira l'autre pour la calmer un peu... Mais elle se leva à sa place.  
  
Snight : C'est vrai quoi ? ! ! Vous foutez quoi ? ? ! !...  
  
Seiya se leva, valeureux, ses cheveux au vent, son armure luisant à la lumière d'un lampadaire que tout le monde se demandait ce qui foutait là !...  
  
De son côté, notre très cher Bourdu, persévérant et voulant se battre pour sa cause, reconstruisait courageusement sa poutre, lorsque ce fut fait, il remonta dessus comme un Appolon...  
  
Il prit sa respiration pour faire la morale aux deux gros méchants... Le chevalier Pégase allait en faire de même lorsqu'un nuage de fumée attira notre attention... Un espèce de machin mi-homme, mi-monstre poilu était poursuivit par un plus petit qu'avait l'air plus humain, en jaune et noir...  
  
Snight : C'est Pikachu ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Mini Bunny posa ses poings sur ses hanches, vexée.  
  
Mbunny : Mais non, crétine ! ! C'est Wolverine ! !  
  
Sailor Night se sentit gênée, mais après réflexion...  
  
Snight : Avoue qu'au début tu croyais que c'était Pikachu ! !  
  
Mini Bunny lui fit une langue, puis se tourna vers les deux mutants qui courraient sans avoir remarqué leur présence.  
  
Mbunny : LOGAAAAN ! ! ! ! ! ! Youhou ! ! ! ! !  
  
Les deux mutants se dirigeaient vers la poutre avec le sauveur masqué toujours perché au-dessus mais certainement pas devant mini Bunny qui continuait à sauter comme une idiote ! Dent-de-sabre (le type devant Logan/Wolverine) cogna dans la poutre en passant, manquant de faire basculé Bourdu qui n'a jamais eus de chance dans sa pauvre vie, entre être possédé par tout les ennemis de sailor moon et de toujours se prendre des blâmes durant ses combats... Il allait encore en prendre un de blâme car en passant, Wolverine, dans un sursaut de colère (ça lui arrive si souvent... -_-) déchiqueta avec ses griffes la poutre et après avoir un entendu un cri reçu Tuxedo sur lui.  
  
Wolverine : Dégage gugus ! Tu pues encore plus que l'infection que je poursuis ! Et je suis pas homo !  
  
Il lâcha Bourdu qui tomba à terre et le X-man repartit à la poursuite de son ennemi. Tuxedo le regarda partir, rageur.  
  
Tux : Ehh ! ! ! ça coûte cher, c'est de l'eau de Cologne ! !  
  
Seiya allait recommencer à faire son discours quand deux nouveaux personnages firent leur apparition ! Un homme et une femme, avec un sourire débile chacun... Ils étaient tout les deux bras tendu avec les doigts en `v'. La fille a de longs cheveux blonds coiffés drôlement avec un costume de marin et se présente comme étant Sailor Moon, la guerrière de la lune, le garçon est plus grand et musclé, avec une tenue orange, il a lui aussi une coiffure bizarre... La même que Bardock. Ce dernier en voyant le type à l'air débile, tomba à terre.  
  
Goku : Waii ! ! ! On en a tué un rien qu'en arrivant ! ! Cool ! T'as vu Usagi ?  
  
Usagi : Ouais ! ! C'est ça le pouvoir des héros de série !  
  
Le saiyen méchant se releva assit rapidement  
  
Bardock : je suis pas mort ! ! je suis concerté par l'air débile de mon fils ! ! ! !  
  
Goku écarquilla les yeux et se dit qu'en effet, le type le ressemblait et comme il avait une queue de singe, ça affirmait ses doutes.  
  
Goku : Alors comme ça, j'ai un père ? !  
  
Bardock : Evidemment Crétin, t'es pas sortit d'un choux ! !  
  
Goku : Mais tu es quand même un ennemi... Je vais devoir te tuer... Quelle horreur de devoir tué son père... C'est moche.  
  
Il disait ça comme si il parlait du repas que sa femme allait préparer à Noel... Goku parlait de mort comme de bouffe !  
  
Cloud : Oui... Je sais, j'ai le même problème... Sephiroth vient de m'apprendre qu'il était lui aussi mon père...  
  
Goku : Ohh... Je suis désolé... Mais bon, la Terre avant tout !...  
  
Cloud : oui... Tu as raison...  
  
Sephiroth : MAIS JE SUIS PAS TON PERE ! ! ! ! C ETAIT UNE BLAGUE ! ! !  
  
Bardock : Eh ! J'assume, moi ! T'as vu le taré que je me paye !  
  
Sephiroth : MAIS JE SUIS VRAIMENT PAS SON PERE ! ! ! ON A PAS LA MEME GUEULE TU LE VOIS BIEN ! ! !  
  
Bardock : M EN FOUS ! ! ! TU L AS ADOPTE ! ! ! !  
  
Et c'était repartit pour la dispute des méchant... Snight et Mini Bunny soupiraient de bonheur se disant à quel point Seph et Bibi (aka Bardock) étaient beaux quand ils étaient en colère...  
  
Cloud empoigna son arme et Goku se mit en position de combat.  
  
Usagi : et moi je fais quoi ?  
  
Elle entendit un cri plaintif, c'était pire, c'était... Un râle... Elle sniffa (sniffer ! Quelle beau verbe !) une odeur familière près d'une poutre écroulée.  
  
Usagi : de l'eau de Cologne... Le cri d'un harang malade sortit de son bocal... BOURDU ! ! ! !  
  
Elle cavala près de son tuxédo masqué ensevelit sous les décombres...  
  
Goku et Cloud vont-ils tués leurs père respectif ?... (Sephiroth : MAIS JE SUIS PAS SON PERE ! ! ! !) Seiya et sa bande, vont-ils enfin pourvoir sauver la terre dignement ? Tuxedo arrivera-t-il a faire un combat sans se péter la gueule ?(je crois pas aux miracles), Logan, alias Wolverine, va-t-il attrapé Dent de Sabre sans piétiner personne ?(Je crois pas aux miracles non plus...) Et enfin, que vont devenir mini Bunny et Snight ? ? ? Vont-elles survivre ? ? ! ! La Terre explosera-t-elle ? ! Mais elles auront jamais connu de meeeec ! ! ! ! i_i  
  
Vous saurez tout ça dans le prochain épisode de... « Tous des connards ! »  
  
1  
  
5 


	4. chapitre3

Chapitre 3:un de plus à supporter!  
  
Nos 2 héroïnes se tenaient toujours là assises par terre l'une dans les bras de l'autre aussi terrorisées que si Bourdu leur avait fait une déclaration. Elles voyaient les seyias(c'est comme ça qu'on va appeler les chevaliers du zodiaque!)toujours écrasés par la poutre de tux(on se demande comment Seyia a pu ressortir, Lui!)Tux se relevant aidé par Sailor Moon ,Goku qui parlait de bouffe avec Cloud ,Sephi et Bibi qui se chamaillaient comme des mômes de 5 ans bref tout ça pour dire qu'elles se demandaient si y avait un vrai héros pour les sauver!  
  
SNight: Merde ,à force de rester assise dans le sable mon fuku va se salir!!(pour ceux pas au courant ,c'est le costume des Sailors!)  
  
MiniB: Nighty ,c'est pas le moment!  
  
SNight: Mais même ,il est bleu foncé ,le sable ca va se voir!  
  
Seph(à Bardock):Nan ,mais t'as vu la "force" de ton fils?! Il lui faut 3-4 épisodes pour faire un kaméhaméha! Ben on voit de qui il tient!  
  
Bardock: Et alors lui au moins il devient pas un monstre sanguinaire en apprenant qu'il a été créé!  
  
Seph: Ta gueule, connard ça c'est ma vie et pis si je suis devenu un monstre et ben c'est pas de ma faute!  
  
Et il lui tire la langue dans un pur élan de maturité. C'est alors que devant le lamentable tas de "seyias" apparaît une lueur jaune. Dans une super position digne des séries cultes des années 30 arrive Ikki ,le chevalier du phénix! Et bien sur Shun sort de son tas de décombres ,accourt dans ses bras en pleurant ,laissant la poutre retomber sur ses amis.  
  
Shun: Oh mon frère mon frère Dieu merci tu es là!!  
  
Ikki: Que veux tu Shun ,c'est normal je suis toujours là quand on a besoin de moi!  
  
MiniB: Ben alors il est pas au bon endroit parce que là on a vraiment pas besoin de lui!  
  
SNight: Genial on va avoir droit à l'autre chochotte qui va nous tanner tout le long de la fics avec son frangin...  
  
Tandis que Sephiroth et Bibi se sont calmer pour regarder le nouveau venu ,Goku et Cloud regardent à leur tour.  
  
Goku: C'est qui ça?!  
  
Cloud: Ch'ais pas mais il a une tête d'homo! ^^'  
  
Goku: Normal ,les chevaliers du zodiaque ont tous un tête d'homo!  
  
Nos 2 amies (vachement terrorisées ,elles auraient eu le temps de se barrer 3 fois depuis le temps!)se relèvent et SailorNight secoue son bô costume de sailor sous les yeux accablés de mini Bunny.  
  
MiniB: Night c'est pas le moment...-_-'  
  
Sailormoon: Oui mais elle a raison ,nos fuku sont sacrés et il faut les entretenir!  
  
SNight: Au fait le tien il est super!  
  
Smoon: Ah tu trouves? Mais le tien aussi j'aime le mélange du bleu foncé et du noir. Je trouve que le tien est bien mini Bunny.!  
  
MiniB: ouais mais bon ,j'aime pas la couleur...  
  
Et les voilà parties dans une discussion de costumes sailors tandis que mini Bunny se lamente du sien qui est rose. Et là Bardock se tourne vers les 3 sailors qui parlent de fringues et ses yeux se posent sur la guerrière en fuku rose. C'est alors qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle.(c'est d'une rapidité!)Il s'avance bien décidé à lui faire sa déclaration.  
  
Bardock(à genoux devant Mini Bunny): mini Bunny viens avec moi et nous aurons le monde à nos pieds!  
  
MiniB: Bien que je sois folle amoureuse de toi ,je ne peux me résigner à détruire ma planète! Désolée mais je refuse!  
  
Et pis tout les autres sont aux anges et applaudissent devant le courage de mini Bunny qui elle a bien envie d'aller se pendre parce qu'elle a repoussé l'homme de sa vie. Mais de loin tous les autres ne voient pas le regard de Sephiroth ,posé inlassablement sur la justicière de la nuit.(oui bon ...SailorNight ,quoi...)  
  
quel est ce regard de la part de Sephiroth? Comment mini Bunny va se remettre d'avoir dit non à Bardock? Et puis où sont passé Bourdu, Logan et dent de sabre?! Vous le découvrirez dans le chapitre 4! 


	5. chapitre4

Chapitre 4 : Quand le nombre de personnages augmente...  
  
Le temps passait... Seph regardait toujours de cet air de cocker battu la sailor de la nuit, l'éternelle sailor night... Qui ne pensait qu'à une chose, virer le sable de ses bottes ! Mini Bunny la regardait d'un air dépité...  
  
Mbunny : Attention, tu as oublié sept grains de sable, là...  
  
Snight(Paniquée comme si elle avait vu une souris) : où ça, où ça ? ! !...  
  
Mbunny se frappa la tête, c'était de pire en pire.  
  
Bardock : Tu vois... Si tu venais avec moi, tu pourrais la tuer sans qu'on te dise rien...  
  
Mbunny : je m'en fiche ! Snight est mon amie et j'aime le peuple terrien, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal ! !  
  
La fontaine du zodiaque reprit... Emus par ces belles paroles...Voyant son effet, mini Bunny(toujours modeste) continua.  
  
Mbunny : et même si tu étais le dernier homme sur terre et même si il n'y a plus d'espoir, même si je me meurs d'amour pour toi, même si...  
  
Bardock : Abrège, tu me fatigue !...  
  
Mbunny : enfin, je ne te suivrai pas tans qu'il y a du noir dans ton coeur et dans ton âme...  
  
Snight applaudit derrière comme une demeurée.  
  
Snight : bien dit ! ! ! Je pense comme toi ! (sous entendu : Bon, Seph, y me regarde ou pas... Si y pète la terre, tans pis, je me barre avec, zut à la fin...)  
  
Un des courageux et poète chevalier sortit du groupe de seiya... C'était le dernier bouffon arrivé... Derrière, Shun, applaudissant comme un phoque (ou une pédale avec un balais dans le cul, ça dépend d'où on se place...)  
  
Shun : vas-y, mon frère ! ! T'es le meilleur, mon frère ! ! Oh mon frère que je suis heureux ! Tu vas y arriver mon frère ! ! courage mon frère ! ! ! !  
  
Shiryu : Je crois que Shun mérite une innovation, il est le seul dans ce dur monde des super héros à savoir mettre `mon frère' cinq fois dans une même réplique ! ! ! alors je dis BRAVO !  
  
Les seiyas se mettent tous à applaudir, pendant que Ikki s'avance lentement, solennellement vers Bardock et lui pose une main sur l'épaule  
  
Ikki : Bardock... Je peux t'aider...  
  
Bardock : M'aider... A quoi... ?  
  
Ikki : j'ai eu ce genre de problème... Mais courage ! Remonte la pente ! La lumière n'est pas si loin ! ! Moi aussi j'avais le coeur rongé par les ténèbres, mais... J'ai rencontré mes amis... Et...  
  
Bardock : La bande de gugusse en zinc, derrière ?  
  
Ikki : Oui et... Ils m'ont guidés vers le chemin de la lumière ! De la vérité ! Du bonheur ! Et des larmes ! ! ! !  
  
Bardock le regardait d'un air amusé, prenant ce type pour un idiot complet...  
  
Bardock : moi je vais très bien... Je suis heureux de tuer... C'est comme ça... Les saiyens tuent des gens... Enfin, à part mon fils qu'est un taré, mais...  
  
Ikki : justement ! ! Il a été guidé vers la lumière ! ! !  
  
Goku : en fait, je suis tombé d'une falaise quand j'étais petit et là j'ai perdu la mémoire et je suis devenu gentil...  
  
Regards sidérés sur le saiyen en orange, mais Ikki revint sur Bardock et lui tendit sa carte.  
  
Ikki : viens me voir un jour, je viens de m'installer dans un petit cabinet en ville...  
  
Sur ce, il retourna vers ses `amis-qui-l'ont-guidés-vers-la-lumière' Bardock fixant la carte, soupirant de désespérance. Il donna la carte à Sephiroth.  
  
Bardock : Tiens. C'est toi le plus dingue des deux...  
  
Sephiroth : Ah oui. Merci. Ça me servira peut-être quand j'aurais assouvis ma vengeance...  
  
Shun félicitait son frère de sa bravoure et de sa générosité, quand Cloud, traumatisé(il est dur de la feuille), vint près de Ikki.  
  
Cloud : je peux réservé une consultation aussi parce que j'ai tué mon père des miliers de fois sans le savoir et je culpabilise, maintenant... snif... Je me retiens de pleurer parce que je suis un homme !...  
  
Seiya : Mais non... Il ne faut pas te retenir, pleurer ça fait du bien au coeur, tu sais...  
  
Cloud : ohhh... Merci, les a...  
  
Il se rapprocha des seiyas lui ouvrant les bras, mais il finit pas réagir, il se recula.  
  
Cloud : non non non ! ! ! je veux pas devenir comme vous ! non non non ! ! ! !  
  
Il sortit son épée légendaire aussi haute que large et battit l'air avec comme un crétin traumatisé qu'il était.  
  
Goku : Eh ! C'est cool ce truc ! C'est pour faire des crêpes ?  
  
Cloud, se tourna vers lui, un oeil fou, il commençait à s'énerver  
  
Cloud : mais non, connard, c'est une épée ! ! Pas une poêle à crêpes ! Ahhh, je veux me vengeeerr ! ! ! C'est héréditaiiiiiire ! ! ! !  
  
Sephiroth : MAIS JE SUIS PAS TON PEREEEEEEEEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Goku tapota sur l'épaule du héros de FF7 pour le calmer.  
  
Goku : Du calme, c'est pas grave... ça va aller... On va les tuer et tout rentrera dans l'ordre...  
  
Cloud : ouais... huh... huh... huh...  
  
Pendant ce temps... Snight glissait vers Seph... Une fois qu'elle fut tout près... elle posa son poignet à son front et se mit à geindre...  
  
Snight : ohoooo... Ahaahaha..... Que je me sens las... Je vais m'évaouir... Ohh... Je me meurs ! ! ! !....  
  
Et telle une starlette américaine romantique se laissa tomber dans les bras de Sephiroth qui la rattrapa « de justesse » et ainsi naquit un grand amour... Seph voulu emmener sa belle, mais Bardock le retenu, rappelant qu'il avait une planète à faire exploser.  
  
Sephiroth : oh oui... C'est juste !  
  
Il lâcha Snight comme un boulet, qui poussa un cri à la réception.  
  
Snight : MAIS T ES MALADE ! ! !  
  
Sephiroth : Je suis désolée... Mais, j'ai...  
  
Snight : une vengeance à assouvir, je sais, je sais... MAIS BOUGE-TOI LE CUL CONNARD ! JE T'ATTENDRAIS PAS DEUX CENT MILLES ANS MOI ! ! ! !  
  
Sephiroth fit un bond de deux mètres surpris par le cri.  
  
Sephiroth : Pardon...  
  
Snight regretta son geste et se releva.  
  
Snight : Pardon Sephiroth je le pensais pas le connard que je t'ai envoyé... Faisons la danse de l'amour pour nous réconcilier ! ! !  
  
Et tel deux colombes, ils se mirent à virevolter, heureux, (comme des imbéciles), chantonnant... Bardock et Cloud n'en revenaient pas...  
  
Bardock : Quand on voit ça, on a envie de se pendre... !  
  
Mbunny : NNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Elle se jeta à genoux à ses pieds, suppliante, comme les héroïnes des films dramatiques. Mais elle se ravis, elle le « détestait » une fois debout, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle s'était écorchée les genoux, elle retomba sur les genoux et se mit à chialer à tue-tête comme une gamine de quatre ans à qui on aurait piquer la sucette... Noir. Un spot s'alluma sur la jeune guerrière en larmes  
  
Mbunny : ouiiiiiinnh ! ! ! ! Quelle cruel dilemme ! ! Pourquoi moi, seigneur ? ? ! ! ! L'homme de ma vie ici présent est un meurtrier, sadique, cruel et sans pitié ! Et mon âme de guerrière m'empêche de le suivre ! ! Et Logan m'ignore comme du caca ! ! Je me sens piétinée pas tans de rejet ! ! !  
  
Et comme si les voix du seigneur l'avait entendue... Un nuage de fumée s'approcha d'elle... Elle se fit piétiner par Wolverine et Dent-de-Sabre essayant chacun de bouffer ou d'étriper l'autre. Après leur passage était vautrée par terre, désespérée.  
  
Mbunny : Pourquoi tans de haine... ?  
  
Soudain... Un bateau se profila à l'horizon...  
  
Goku : On était pas dans un désert ?  
  
Ouais et alors ? ! T'es con comme la lune toi, alors tu te tais ! ! Y'a la mer ! Point ! C'est moi qui raconte !... Connard...  
  
Je disais donc... Un bateau arrivait... Tout le monde regarde et une musique de guitare s'éleva...  
  
« Zoro est arrivéhééé... Sans se presser... Le grand Zoro... Le beau Zoro... Avec ses bottes et son grand chapeau ! »  
  
Mbunny(sans regarder) : ah naaaaaaa.... ! ! Pas Henry Salvador, vous aller m'achever...  
  
« Zoro est arrivéhééé... »  
  
Hyoga : Si c'était lui... Il chanterait juste...  
  
Le type qui chante faux sur le bateau : « Zoro est arrivéhéhéhéhééé... eerkk ! ! ! merdeuh ! j'ai fais une fausse note...  
  
Il attaqua son refrain encore une fois. Ça commençait à taper sur le système de tout le monde... Au bout de la dixième fois...  
  
Le type sur le bateau qui chante faux : Zoro est arrivéhéhé.... Sans se...  
  
Tout le monde : TA GUEULE CONNARD ! ! !  
  
Il se tût. Le bateau accosta, le mec qui chante faux était costumé comme Zoro, le chevalier masqué espagnol... Après d'innombrable essais, il réussi à accrocher son lasso à un pommier...  
  
Goku : Un pommier ? Mais on était pas dans le désert où à la mer ?  
  
Ta gueule ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est moi qu'écrit et j'écris ce que je veux ! C'est le désert avec la mer et un pommier, voilà ! :p ! ! ! Donc Zoro se posa près de mini Bunny toujours à terre à pleurnicher sur le faite que personne ne l'aime et patati et patata...  
  
Zoro : Bouenos dias segnoritas, je vais jouer des maracas pour la pitie ehh... eh... eh... Besas qui fait cacas dans les toilettas...  
  
Mini Bunny releva la tête.  
  
Mbunny : la ferme... Ch'tai reconnu Zoro Roronoa, le vrai Zoro n'apparaît dans cette merde de délire de fic écrite par deux auteurs timbrées ! Et puis ce costume te va mal, vire-le !  
  
Le pirate obéit.  
  
Mbunny : et arrête la chanson, tu feras jamais carrière...  
  
Snight et Sephiroth, dansant leur danse de l'amour vinrent près d'eux.  
  
Sephiroth : Bonjour, je suis Sephiroth, et je vais faire exploser la terre avec une météorite...  
  
Zoro : Ah ouais... Hein ? !  
  
Ils étaient déjà repartis. Mbunny sauta sur lui. Venant de réagir que ce beau mâle aux cheveux 100% couleur normale(vert fluo) faisait partie de son harem ! ! !  
  
Mbunny : ohhh, mon sauveur ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Quel bonheur ! ! ! Mon âme soeur ! !  
  
Bardock : C'est pas possible de changer autant de fois d'avis que ça...  
  
Mbunny : Ben moi g pas une coiffure en vert de carotte ! ! !  
  
Bardock(outré) : C'est pas de ma faute ! ! ! !  
  
Il se rassit et recommença à bouder.  
  
Shun : oh ! C'est ravissant ! Quel beau couple ! Leurs couleurs de cheveux sont assorties ! rose et vert fluo ! Tu trouves pas Ikki ?  
  
Ikki : Shun, il a des affaires plus grave à régler, il ya deux vilains monstres qui veulent nous éliminer !  
  
Shiryu : Ikki, vous devenez vulgaire, mon cher...  
  
Wolverine : putain de merde, Dent-de-Sabre, tu vas arrêter de me courir après, oui ! ! ! ! ! ! ! y'en a maaaarre ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Il reçut un fameux coup de poing sur la tête du mutant qui lui courait après et il s'étala, évanouis, l'autre le dépassa, en lançant :  
  
Dent-de-Sabre : gnagnagna e ! ! Je t'ai attrapé ! C'est toi le chateuh ! !  
  
Hyoga : Oh ! C'est affreux toute cette haine et toutes ces vulgarité  
  
Shiryu : Mais vous n'avez donc aucune éducation ? !  
  
Seiya : En plus jouer à tel jeux stupides d'enfants gâtés est inadmissible dans un moment pareil !  
  
Logan : eh ! ! Je suis plus vieux que toi, moi, alors tu te tais p'tit mec ! ! ! Connard...  
  
Les seiyas étaient `offusqués' par tans d'insanités !  
  
Cloud : Ehhh ! ! ! Stop, erreur dans le script ! ! !  
  
Tout le monde se tut. Cloud s'approcha de Logan étendu à terre.  
  
Cloud : tu sais pas lire ? « Il reçut... gnagnagna...qui lui courait après et il s'étala, EVANOUIS ! ! »  
  
Logan : ah ! Ok !  
  
Shun : Bien... Chapitre 4, Quand le nombre de personnage augmente, scène 9, « Quand les deux martyres deviennent agressives... »  
  
Donc, Wolverine retomba évanouis, la tête dans le sable. Mbunny ne le vit pas se relever, elle paniqua.  
  
Mbunny : Nooonnnnnnnnnnn ! ! ! Wolvie, debout ! ! !  
  
Il ne se releva pas... Elle se mit à taper sur les bras de Zoro qui la retenait pour qu'il la lâche et alla voir son mutant favoris dans les pommes...  
  
Goku : Les pommes elles viennent du pommier ?  
  
Je t'ai pas dit de fermer ta gueule, toi ?  
  
Bardock : C'est une expression, connard !  
  
Goku : ahhh...  
  
Revenons à mini Bunny qui pleurait ,et secouait le pauvre Logan dans tout les sens en lui pétant la tête contre le béton...  
  
Goku : y'a du béton dans le désert, près de la mer, à côté d'un pommier ?  
  
Tout le monde : OUAIS ! ! !  
  
Mbunny : ouin ! ! ! ! pourquoiiiii ? ? ? ! ! ! ! !  
  
Logan(en se réveillant) : Aïe ! ! Mais tu me fais mal à me péter la tête contre le béton ! !  
  
Mbunny : oups !... Désolée...  
  
Il retomba évanouis. Elle recommença à le cajoler derrière le regard haineux de Bardock et celui déçu de Zoro...  
  
Zoro : Mais mini Bunny...  
  
Mbunny : ta gueule, connard ! T'es arrivé en dernier ! !  
  
Elle regarda encore Logan puis se tourna vers Dent-de-Sabre, avec des yeux meutrier.  
  
Mbunny : MECHAAAAANT ! ! ! ! JE VAIS T APPRENDRE MOI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Elle lui courut après et le rattrapa très vite, elle se mit à le tabasser avec son bâton de lune en sucre rose ! ! Il finit par en tomber raide mort !... Elle revint vers Wolverine qui avait vu toute la scène. Il était abasourdis  
  
Wolverine : Eh... Je vais haïr qui moi maintenant ?...  
  
Il s'assit, presque triste et se mit à réfléchir.  
  
Lorsque tout à coup encore un nuage de fumée fit son apparition, Usagi poursuivie par Tuxédo, Seiya Kou et Diamant.  
  
Seiya Kou : Usagi, je t'aime ! ! !  
  
Diamant : Sailor Moon je t'ai toujours aimée ! !  
  
Tuxedo : j'étais là avant eux ! !  
  
Diamant trébucha sur une branche morte du pommier.  
  
Snight : ohhh... Diamant...  
  
Elle se libéra de Sephiroth et alla près de ce cher prince Diamant...  
  
Seph : Mais Night...  
  
Ikki lui tendit sa carte.  
  
Ikki : viens me voir, je pourrais...  
  
Seph : ouais ouais, ouais ! Change de disque !...  
  
Et il le poussa sur le côté. Il se retourna sur Cloud et Goku qui suivaient tout le monde au cul vu qu'ils ne servent à rien dans ce chapitre.  
  
Seph : k'esque vous foutez là ?  
  
Cloud : Ben quoi, on est les héros, non ?  
  
Goku : C'est normal qu'on nous voit tout le temps !  
  
A suivre...  
  
Que va-t-il se passer ? Sephiroth va-t-il péter la gueule a ces deux crétins qui ne servent à rien vu qu'ils ne font aucun partie du harem respectif des auteurs ? Bardock va-t-il aller voir Ikki pour ses problèmes sentimentaux ? dés qu'il a un peu de sentiments on le rejette... Zoro va-t-il rester fidèle à mini Bunny qui ne fait que bousiller les morales des gens depuis qu'elle est là... Sailor Night se prendra-t-elle un râteau avec Diamant ? Pour connaître la réponse à toutes ces question, je vous donne rendez-vous au chapitre cinq de : Tous des connards. 


	6. chapitre5

Auteur:Nighty la folle!!  
  
CHAPITRE 5:Les Héroïnes ont enfin trouvé des mecs!!!  
  
Bon là tout de suite ,il faut que je voie où en est...ah oui alors y a Diamant qui est arrivé et S.Night qui s'est mise à courir et tout le monde qui suit sans savoir pourquoi...  
  
Tandis que Diamant entendait un bruit ressemblant à un troupeau de bisous en pleine course et se demandait comment y aurait des bisons en plein desert ,il se retourne et voit une boule de sable bleue foncée lui sauter dessus comme une tornade.Il s'écroule par terre et sentant comme un poids ,lêve la tête...et tombe nez à nez avec une fiflle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et un zoli fuku bleu qui est installée sur lui et le regarde avec des grands yeux.  
  
Diamant:Et vous êtes?...  
  
S.Night:Je suis SailorNight et je suis ta plus grande admiratrice!!!  
  
Diam:ah, j'ai des admiratrices maintenant?hei, t'es une sailor tu devrais être mon ennemie!  
  
SNight(avec un sourire digne d'une gamine de trois ans toute contente):Non parce que je sais que t'es pas méchant!!Au fait pourquoi t'es là?  
  
Le prince Diamant(ouh que ca fait sérieux!!)se relêve en "enlevant" délicatement la sailor qui était assise sur son ventre et regarde sa montre.  
  
Diam:Mon agent m'a dit que j'avais rendez vous sur le plateau de cette fics et j'suis à l'heure et puis ..(il tourne la tête vers la "bishoujo senshi" Sailormoon)Sailormoon...  
  
SMoon:c'est il pas a moi qu'on parle?  
  
Diam: Enfin je te retrouve!!  
  
Moon: Ouch ca sent pas bon quand on me parle comme ça...  
  
Tux: Nan mais oh hei ,bas les pattes c'est ma Sailormoon!!  
  
Diam: Tu me cherches?  
  
MiniB: Olala c'est pas vrai je crois que je vais pleurer...  
  
Sephi: Nan mais oh regardez moi ce guignol!!pour qui il se prend ce prince de(censuré)!!Qu'est ce que ma Nighty lui trouve?En plus il a les cheveux blancs!!  
  
Bardock:Je veux pas te vexer mais t'as aussi les cheveux blancs...  
  
Et à ce moment ,un nuage de fumée se répend autour de nos amis et là apparaissent...les sailor starlights!!! accompagné(e?)s de leur zolie musique entrainante(que je trouve trés belle moi!!^^)  
  
Seiya Taiki et Yaten avancent vers nos amis qui toussent comme des sapeurs et y voient pas à trois mêtres.  
  
Night: Kof kof!!Mini Bunny t'es où?Kof!!  
  
MiniB: je suis là Nighty!!A ta gauche!  
  
SailorNight se tourne et se mange un cactus en pleine tronche.  
  
Night: Aieeuuh!!  
  
MiniB: Nan ,ton autre gauche...  
  
Les deux amies se retrouvent aprés de nombreux efforts.  
  
Night: mini Bunny!!  
  
MiniB: Nighty!!  
  
et elles se serrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre comme si elle s'étaient pas vues depuis 5 ans.  
  
Night: OUUILLE!!  
  
Mini: Quoi?  
  
Night: J'ai des épines partout!!!Qui a mis ce cactus içi??!!!  
  
MiniB: on est dans un desert c'est un peu normal...  
  
Tandis que nos deux alter egos discutent,les star lights s'avancent pour se présenter au troupeau(oui oui un troupeau!).  
  
Seiya: Hei ,les mecs ,on doit se présenter là je crois ,non?  
  
Yaten: Il me semble...  
  
Taiki: Seiya ,dis pas les mecs pour le moment on est des filles!  
  
Seiya: Ouais ouais desol(e?)é...hum ,hum...n'ayez crainte maintenant les sailor starlight sont là pour rétablir la situation!!  
  
MiniB: Si il croit que ca me rassure...  
  
Night: J'allais le dire..  
  
Pendant ce temps Goku et Cloud regarde la scène avec une large goutte de sueur sur la tempe.  
  
Cloud: C'est qui les trois meufs là?  
  
Goku: Sait pas mais on dirait des mecs...  
  
Seiya tend le cou et se met à gueuler.  
  
Seiya: On est des mecs ,connard!!!  
  
Cloud: Tcheu ,des mecs avec une sacrée poitrine!!  
  
Tandis que Cloud se prend une monumentale baffe de la part des trois androgynes ,SailorNight tourne la tête et voit son Diamounet d'amour. Avec une voix stridente comme pas permis elle se met à hurler et lui saute dessus.  
  
Night:Diaminou!!je t'ai manquée?  
  
Sephi(les oreilles qui sifflent comme une bouilloire):Mais ce mec il commence à me les taper grave!!!Il va me piquer ma Nighty!!  
  
Bardock:Je veux pas te vexer mais c'est elle qui lui saute dessus tout le temps...  
  
Seph:SI J AI BESOIN DE TOI JE TE LE DIS MAIS LA JE T AI PAS SONNE!!!!!!  
  
Et là Seiya qui regardait la scène tourne la tête et voit la plus belle d'entre toutes...  
  
Nighty:Moi?  
  
NAN MAIS C EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI OUI???J ESSAYE DE FAIRE MON BOULOT MOI MERDE ALORS SI VOUS ME COUPEZ LA PAROLE TOUT LE TEMPS ON VA JAMSI FINIR!!!!!!bon j'en étais où...ah oui,Seiya voit la plus belle d'entre toutes(a ses yeux)Sailormoon.  
  
Seiya:Odango!!  
  
Moon:Mais l'a pas bientôt fini avec ses surnoms débiles ,lui?(odango qui veut dire tête à chignons en japonais)  
  
Alors sailor star fighter/seiya se précipite vers Sailormoon à la manière de Night sur le pauv'Diamant Tuxedo s'y met à son tour et Diamant se relevant s'y met aussi.  
  
moon:ouch ca sent pas bon pour moi là...  
  
et les voilà tous les 4 partis dans un nuage de fumée.Night se retient de pleurer ,quand elle voit Sephiroth desemparé.Avec son élan de sailor elle se remet à courir et saute sur Sephi qui en tombe par terre.  
  
Night:Je t'ai manquée?  
  
Seph(avec un sourire ravageur):Tu me manques à chaque minutes que tu passes loin de moi...  
  
MiniB:ca dégouline de bons setiments par içi...  
  
Alors qu'elle se met un doigt dans la gorge ,Cloud et Goku parient sur lequels des trois atrapera sailormoon en 1 er Seiya Diamant ou tuxedo ,Taiki et Yaten se désespère de voir leur ami(e)s'en aller et Zoro regarde mini Bunny en se demandant quand elle ira lui parler bordel de merde ,et Bardock ras le bol ,pense à aller voir Ikki dans son cabinet.  
  
Zoro:Nan mais j'existe moi aussi!!!!!  
  
Alors...qui attrapera sailormoon?Mini Bunny se souviendra-t-elle qu'elle est censée être amoureuse de Zoro?Sephiroth et SailorNight vont ils enfin vivre les grand amour?et où sont passées les 2 potes X-mens de mini Bunny?vous le saurez dans les prochain chapitre de...  
  
Bardock:Ouais ouais on sait!!  
  
Tous:tous des connards!! 


	7. chapitre6

Chapitre 6 : C'est le bordel total.(oui, ça change pas des cinq autres chapitres)  
  
Donc, récapitulons, Bardock boudait parce que mini Bunny s'occupait de tout le monde et chialait sur tout le monde, sauf sur lui ! Sephiroth aussi tirait la gueule ! Oui ! Encore ! Parce que Nighty avait beau être dans ses bras mais elle regardait tjrs la « course » et surtout Diamant !  
  
Snight : Usagi... C'est la guerre...  
  
Marmonna-t-elle, les yeux rouge de haine.  
  
Usagi : KOAAA ? ? ? ?  
  
Répliqua la guerrière principale en passant devant Nighty.  
  
Snight : CONNASSE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Usagi : Koa ? Pourquoi t'as besoin d'une tasse ? ?  
  
Snight : J'AI DIT...  
  
Sephiroth : Diamant ! ! ! ! ! Espèce de connaaaaaarrrdddddddd ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Diamant : KOAAA ? ? ? ?  
  
Sephiroth : Connard ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Diamant : Eh ben koi mes panards ?  
  
Sephiroth et Nighty allaient attraper des cheveux blancs ! Enfin... Nighty surtout ! Seph c'était déjà fait !  
  
Sephiroth : Mais c'est de la faute de Cloud qui me laisse jamais faire ce que je veux ! Il me stresse ce mec ! ! !  
  
Cloud se retourna vers lui et le pointa.  
  
Cloud : T'avais qu'à pas tuer ma copine ! ! ! !  
  
Sephiroth : pffff ! ! ! De toutes façon elle était laide !  
  
Cloud se sentit profondément outrée.  
  
Cloud : Elle était pas laide ! ! ! Comment as-tu... As-tu...  
  
Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
  
Cloud : Comment as-tu pu tué ta belle-fille ? ? ! !  
  
Sephiroth : MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS TON PERE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Cloud : C'est pas une excuse ! ! !  
  
Sephiroth : Mais si ! ! ! ! Je suis le méchant, je dois donc tuer les gentils ! ! !  
  
Cloud : Tu me cherche, là ? ? Et en plus ! T'as piqué mes nouilles quand j'avais le dos tourné !  
  
Sephiroth : Mais c'est même pas vrai ! !  
  
Cloud : Menteur ! ! ! Tu vas payer pour ça ! ! !  
  
Cloud brandit son arme, vous savez... sa grosse poele à crêpe...  
  
Cloud : C EST PAS UNE POELE A CREPE ! ! !  
  
Anh, ça va, désolée...  
  
Cloud : C EST UN TRUC POUR SORTIR LES PIZZAS DU FOUR SANS SE BRULER ! ! !  
  
Ouais bon ça va ! ! ! Tu me laisses raconter ta vie maintenant ? ? ? ! !  
  
Cloud : oui !...  
  
Bon, Cloud se précépita vers Seph, en hurlant. Quand Goku (ils étaient devenus super copains !) l'appela, un chrono à la main.  
  
Goku : Eh, Cloud ! viens voir ! ! Y'a Tux qui bat tout les records ! !  
  
Avant que Cloud ne se fâche, ils chronomètraient la poursuite d'Usagi et regardait qui prenait de l'avance. Cloud lâcha son arme sur le pied de Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth : Aïïïïïeuuuhhhh ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Il se mit à sauter à cloche pied en tenant son pied endolori  
  
Nighty : oohhhh ! ! ! ! Seph, ça vaaaa ? ?  
  
Le héro de FFVII reprit le cours de la course.  
  
Cloud : Waii ! ! Tux, t'es le plus fort ! !  
  
Goku : Vas-y, Diamant ! ! ! !  
  
Cela fit grogner encore plus Nighty ! Surtout venant de ce crétin ! ! Elle se leva et alla lui mettre une beigne.  
  
Snight : tiens ! ça t'apprendra ! Connard...  
  
Et elle retourne près de Sephi qui est de plus en plus perdu. Il se tourna vers Bardock qui était assis, en grommelant, faisant des p'tits dessins dans le sable...  
  
Goku, se frottant la joue, se demande ce qu'il a fait, mais hausse les épaules et décide d'encourager quelqu'un d'autre !  
  
Goku : Waiii ! ! ! Vas-y le gars qu'est en faites un fille ! Ou le contraire enfin bref ! ! Tu vas l'avoir ! ! Vas-y la fille qu'est en fait un mec !  
  
Seiya/sailor star fighter s'arrête, vert(e) de rage, et met trois baffes à Goku(huhuhuh, mon souffre douleur ! ^^)  
  
Goku : Je fais que des gaffes ces temps-ci... Si ça continue, je rentre dans ma série ! Ah non ! Faut que je tue mon père avant...  
  
Cloud : Oui, tu as raison, Goku... Nous devons accomplir notre devoir ! Power rangers vert ! !  
  
Cloud... Du calme... Tu n'es pas un power rangers...  
  
Cloud : ah ouais c'est vrai... Je suis Cloud ! Et Sephiroth ! Mon père ! A tué ma copine !  
  
Là, seph ne répliqua pas... Il en avait marre de répété à Cloud qu'il n'était pas son père, c'était peine perdue ! Il ne l'écoutait même pas !  
  
Mini Bunny se leva, elle voulait son rôle dans ce chapitre !  
  
Mini Bunny : Eh ! Rêve pas trop mon grand ! Moi ch'taime pas ! J'aime mieux Djidanne ! !  
  
Cloud : Ahhh ! ! Ce p'tit nain blond à queue de chat ! Bhwhahah ! !...  
  
Mini Bunny : je te signale que toi aussi t`es blond ! p ! et pan dans les dents ! Connard...  
  
Et mini Bunny s'en alla, plus ce truc avançait plus elle devenait violente la p'tite...  
  
Pendant ce temps... Plus loin... Les autres, la bande à seiya, Logan, et Yaten et Taiki, faisaient une partie de poker ! Sur une table en bois ! Assis sur des rondins !  
  
Goku : Comment ils sont arrivés là, les rondins ?  
  
DU POMMIER CRETIN ! ! ! !  
  
Goku : ah, d'accord...  
  
Mini Bunny se tourna et vit la scène. Elle était sidérée.  
  
Zoro : Eh ! Moi je suis là.  
  
Mini Bunny se tourna vers lui, les yeux haineux.  
  
Zoro : Mais si tu continues je vais avec eux !  
  
Mini Bunny : Noooooooooonnn ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Elle le poussa et l'attacher à un pommier.  
  
Goku : Mais il était pas en rondelles le pommier ?  
  
C'est un autre ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Et arrête avec tes questions ! Je fais ce que je veux, c'est moi qui raconte ! !  
  
Zoro : Détâche-moaaaaaaaa ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Mini Bunny : Non ! T'es le seul encore à peu près normal alors je te préserve !  
  
Zoro soupira de désespérance.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Que va-t-il se passer ? Vous saurez tout ça en suivant le prochain chapitre de « Tous des connards » 


End file.
